Longitude
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Eles sempre estiveram longe demais um do outro, mas agora era tarde para reprimir o que sentiam.


_**Longitude **_

Ele a observava.

Ela estava distraída, lendo um livro qualquer enquanto mexia distraidamente em uma torrada no seu prato.

Ele a observava de longe, pois _não podia_ estar perto dela. Ela era o fruto proibido. A grifinória que jamais aceitaria um sonserino por perto, que apesar de doce, o menosprezava e detestava qualquer tipo de coisa que a lembrava dele, Scorpius Malfoy.

Rosa Weasley, a flor mais bonita e adorável que já passara pela vida dele, aquela que ele ansiava poder cuidar em seu jardim, ansiava em protegê-la.

Ela continuava a ler o livro, já parara de mexer na torrada, que fora esquecida, enquanto a grifinória franzia o cenho e puxava o livro para perto.

Ele ainda a observava.

Um dia tomaria coragem e iria falar com ela, um dia ele a teria para si. Era isso no que gostaria de acreditar, queria, não, cobiçava tê-la em seus braços, mexer em seus cabelos cacheados e ruivos, em poder olhá-la nos olhos e perder-se no azul profundo que eles eram.

Levantou-se. Ele não esperaria mais. Percebera que ela também levantara-se, e andava sem encarar o caminho que levava, ainda lia o livro, intrigada.

Ele a seguiu. Passava rapidamente pelas pessoas, sem se importar em está-las empurrando, ou fazendo o que diabos fosse, ele apenas não queria perdê-la de vista. Seguiu-a com o olhar, como se sua vida dependesse disso, e quando já passara por todos no Salão Principal, e encontrava-se em um dos corredores do castelo, somente ele e ela.

- Rosa. – chamou-a.

Ela levantou o olhar do livro, e procurou-o a sua frente, não o encontrando, virou-se e deu de cara com aquele que mais desejava que desaparecesse de sua vida para sempre. Ela não podia encará-lo nos olhos, não podia perder-se nos olhos azuis-acinzentados daquele que lhe era vedado, o sonserino, o detestado sangue-puro que tanto lhe fora gentil antes, mas que seu pai insistia em afastar.

- O que quer, Scorpius? – perguntou, paciente.

- Quero falar com você. – os olhos cravaram-se nela, e ela não pode resistir à tentação de olhá-los... E hipnotizar-se.

- Fale. – sussurrou.

Ele aproximou-se dela, e fechou o livro que ela segurava, sem interromper o contato visual.

- Aqui não. – ele disse.

Pegou em sua mão e a puxou pelos corredores, até que chegaram na Torre de Astronomia. Scorpius fechou a porta atrás de si, e virou-se para encarar a ruiva.

- Rosa, o que tenho para lhe é que... – ele interrompeu-se, e encarou os olhos azuis. – Eu...

Ficou em silencio, apenas encarando-a.

- Você...?

Ele olhou para o chão, e ela aproximou-se, ergueu a mão e puxou o queixo de Scorpius para cima.

- Diga-me, Scorpius. – ela sussurrou, devida a proximidade.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Rosa, eu estou completamente louco por você. – ele a encarava com os olhos refletindo todo o amor que ele estava declarando. – Eu não suporto mais um dia sem você, sem poder estar ao seu lado, sem poder abraçá-la ou olhá-la nos olhos. Eu... te amo.

Ela piscou, e desviou o olhar. Virou-se e andou até a janela, encarando o céu limpo de outono.

- Eu não acredito que disse isso para mim. – ela murmurou.

- O que...

- Não, deixe-me terminar. – ela o interrompeu, virou-se para ele, com os olhos marejados. – Scorpius você sabe que mesmo que eu sentisse o mesmo por você, nós _não poderíamos_ ficar juntos. Você sabe disso!

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Scorpius! Você não podia ter me dito essas coisas, agora vai ser muito mais difícil ignorar todos os sentimentos que nutro por você, agora será mais difícil para eu ter que esconder todo o meu amor, você complicou tudo! – lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, traçando um caminho pelas bochechas, marcando-as.

- Rosa, do que está falando? – perguntou o louro, confuso, ela acabara de lhe confessar sentir o mesmo amor que ele, mas estava repreendendo por tê-lo confessado?

- Você sabe. Nós não podemos ficar juntos, imagine o que nossos pais irão falar...?

Ele olhou-a espantado. E aproximou-se dela rapidamente, segurando-a pelos braços.

- Rosa, não pense nisso! – ele sussurrou. – Não pense no que eles irão pensar, pense em nós. Pense no que nós sentimos, pense que se nós nos amamos temos _o direito_ de viver esse sentimento. Por favor, pense em nós, somente em nós...

Ela soluçava baixinho, enquanto as lágrimas caíam copiosamente por seus olhos. Ele a puxou para um abraço carinhoso, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Rosa aninhou-se nos braços do louro, e continuou a chorar.

- Eu te amo, Scorpius. – ela murmurou, com as lágrimas ainda correndo-lhe a face – Só fingi lhe odiar para ocultar o meu amor, Scorpius, apenas por isso. Me perdoa?

Ele riu, fracamente, e apertou o abraço.

- É claro que lhe perdôo, Rosa, tudo o que eu precisava era ter-lhe aqui, comigo.

Ela sorriu, e ficou nas pontas dos pés, e deu-lhe um selinho. Ele sorriu, e levou sua mão até a nuca dela, puxou-a gentilmente e beijou-a, expressando todo o amor que reprimiu durante tanto tempo, querendo fazê-la acreditar que mesmo que não os aprovassem dariam um jeito e seriam felizes. Terminaram de se beijar, e continuaram a abraçar-se.

Ele a observava com os braços envoltos na cintura fina de Rosa, e pensava: De acordo com tudo aquilo que havia lhes dito para fazerem, sempre, aqueles que lhes diziam, os repreenderam ao mencionar o nome um do outro. Nunca puderam ser amigos, nunca puderam ao menos conhecerem-se, sempre lhes fora vedado qualquer tipo de contato, mas agora era tarde. Era tarde para reprimir aquele sentimento, porque eles se amavam, e nada – nem ninguém – seria capaz de separá-los, seja o que fosse... Seja quem fosse.

- Scorpius? – ela ergueu seu olhar do céu para encará-lo.

- Sim?

- Já lhe disse que te amo?

_**

* * *

N/A: Olá amados leitores, bom, eu sempre quis escrever algo sobre o Scorpius e a Rosa, e de repente, enquanto eu escutava a "**_**It's Not Too Late**_**" da Demi Lovato, eu me inspirei, e resolvi escrever sobre eles. Eu espero que tenham gostado, porque eu achei muito fofinha *-* Beijos, Lys Weasley. **_

**Reviews?**


End file.
